Into the Deep/Transcript
Intro Elias: We lured the Federation fleet away. But the factory is still guarded by one ship. A destroyer packed with advanced weaponry.It's air defenses prevent an attack from above, but it's vulnerable in one place...Sixty feet below the waterline, near its thermal exhaust port. Keegan, Logan, I'm tasking you with this. Clear us a way to that factory. Keegan: Roger that. We're going to add one more ship to the graveyard. Gameplay Logan and Keegan splash down into the water. Keegan: Descending. "Into the Deep" Atlantic Ocean, South America June 27th - 09:12:29 The two begin swimming down into the ocean. Logan takes out his APS Underwater Rifle. Keegan: '''Decending. 50 meters. Oxygen levels look good. Scarecrow, start the clock. They swim through a rocky area and begin swimming upwards. 'Keegan: '''This way. Crash site is five klicks out. ''They swim into an open area, with many fish swimming past. 'Keegan: '''Get away from open water. We're not the only hunters out here. (If Logan is noticed by a shark.) '''Keegan: '''Damn it! Get the hell outta there! Logan?! Logan is bitten by the shark. He tries to pound him, but dies, and the player has to restart from the latest checkpoint. ''They swim past 2 nets and a crate. There is a beeping sound from a sonar device. 'Keegan: '''They're using sonar. Easy, just move slow and hug the ground. The foliage should help mask our signature. ''Some boats begin driving above the water ahead of the two soldiers. 'Keegan: '''Hold up. Boat patrol. ''Enemy soldiers in scuba gear drop down into the water. 'Keegan: '''Looks like we got company. Let them separate. ''The enemy soldiers swim in the opposite direction. 'Keegan: '''Okay, let's move up, but stay low. ''Logan and Keegan swim up to a ledge overlooking the enemy soldiers. 'Keegan: '''In position. And remember, bullets aren't as effective underwater, it'll take two or three before they're out. Weapons free. ''They take out the enemy soldiers. 'Keegan: '''Nice work. Let's move to the right to keep current, and watch your distance from the surface. We don't wanna attract any more attention. ''The two swim up into a sunk ship. The lights of enemy boats flash into the ship. 'Keegan: '''Hold up. Stay down. Stay. Down. ''The boat drives by. 'Keegan: '''Salvage sub. Not a good sign. ''The salvage sub passes by. They move up. '''Keegan: Hold. A piece of something is being pulled to the surface by a balloon. An enemy diver follows it. Once the diver has passed, they move on past the diver. Keegan: Close call. This way... As they swim throught he water they see more enemy divers. Keegan: Shit, they're everywhere. Scarecrow, we're seeing a lot of activity down here. They're salvaging parts from the wreckage. Elias: They might be after weapons and nuclear elements still on-board. We'll call it in. Good work. They see four enemy divers ahead. Keegan: I count four. We'll take 'em out, on your go. Logan kills a diver. Keegan: Weapons free! They kill the divers. Keegan: Clear. Move up. Scarecrow, this is Six-Two. We're at rally point Bravo, zero visual on the target. Elias: The target is on the move. You boys need to double-time it or you'll miss your shot. They see a couple of salvage subs and several divers ahead. Keegan: Contact. Looks like they got what they came for... Find a good position to flank them. Weapons free. They open fire on the enemies. The enemies notice them. Keegan: Looks like they know we're here! They clear the area. Keegan: Area clear. On me. Looks like there's an opening through the containers. Ok, check your regulator. We're going down through the cave. Alright, we're going further down. Keep an eye on your depth gauge. They swim down through a cave. Large sonar blasts can be felt. They come up to an opening and see the ship. Keegan: There she is. Scarecrow, we have a visual on the target. Moving to intercept. Elias: '''We're picking up large sonar blasts in your area. That amount of water pressure could have lethal effects. Keep your bottles up and your heads down, copy? '''Keegan: Heh. Wilco. They come up to a metal door. Keegan: Ain't no way we can pop this. We're gonna have to cut through it. They use fusion cutters to cut through the door. Keegan: 'This way... ''They swim forward where they can see the ship. They are stunned by a sonar blast from the ship. 'Keegan: '''Move! Get to cover! ''They take cover a metal container. 'Keegan: '''Scarecrow, we're tracking the target but we're unable to engage. '''Elias: '''Roger Two-One, recommend you pull back immediately. '''Keegan: '''Negative, negative! We'll find another way! ''They take cover in another container as another sonar blast is felt. They then take cover under some debris. Another sonar blast is felt. '''Keegan: Get inside that lighthouse! Go! They swim inside a submerged lighthouse. They swim to the top of the lighthouse as another sonar blast is felt. They see the ship. Keegan: There it is!' '''Sync up on me! ''Logan prepares a Proteus missile. Keegan: Ok. Proteus missile is online.' '''We've only got one shot. Take out that ship! ''Logan throws the Proteus missile at the ship and takes out a tablet to guide it. Keegan: I'll line it up, you guide it in! The tablet connects to the missile. Keegan: Firing! Logan guides the missile to the target area and destroys the ship. Keegan: 'Nice! You got it! ''The lighthouse begins to fall. 'Keegan: '''Oh shit... ''The lighthouse falls. Logan hangs on to the lighthouse. 'Keegan: '''Hang on! ''Keegan falls out of the lighthouse. As the lighthouse falls, Logan falls off and is knocked unconcious. Logan wakes up and sees an air nozzle diconnected from his helmet. 'Keegan: '''Talk to me, Logan! You okay?! ''He looks to his right and sees his right arm is trapped under debris. As he struggles to break free, he begins coughing and gurgling. Keegan swims up to him. 'Keegan: '''Stay with me! ''Keegan reattaches an air nozzle to his helmet, allowing him to breathe again. 'Keegan: '''Let's get this shit off you. ''Keegan pulls the debris off Logan. Logan manages to get his hand free. 'Keegan: '''You ok? ''Keegan hears something and looks behind him. 'Keegan: '''What the? ''The wreckage of a helicopter falls behind Keegan. 'Keegan: '''Move! ''The wreckage barely misses them. Logan looks up and sees some debris from the ship falling on them. 'Keegan: '''C'mon, time to go! ''Logan and Keegan begin swimming away. 'Keegan: '''Scarecrow, this is Six-Two! Target has been neutralized. You're clear for phase two, over! '''Elias: '''Copy, Six-Two. Sounds like you've caused quite a stir. '''Keegan: '''Just make sure to get those birds here! Six-Two out! ''They swim through more wreckage. They see more enemy divers. '''Keegan: More divers! Take 'em out! They engage the enemy divers. They move up and see more enemy divers near a shipwreck. The enemies drop depth charges. Keegan: They're dropping depth charges! Take cover in that ship! They move to take cover in the shipwreck.. Keegan: This way! Move! Move! They reach the inside of the shipwreck. Keegan: Slow down. We should be safe here. Just keep an eye out. They swim further into the shipwreck. Keegan: Area clear. Zero contact. As they move deeper into the shiwreck they see floating bodies and sharks. Keegan: Oh, shit. Easy. if you can see 'em, that's a good sign. Let's hope they're not hungry anymore. They swim past the shark and come up to an open area. More sharks can be seen. Keegan: Hold up. That doesn't look good. We'll have to go one at a time. I'll go first. You stay here and cover me. Keegan manages to sneak past the sharks. Keegan: Okay. You're up. Remember. Move slow, and keep your distance. Try to anticipate their movement. Logan manages to sneak past the sharks. Keegan: Let's go. The enemies drop more depth charges. They come up to a room in the ship with many windows. Keegan: Stay away from the windows. Down the hatch, move. They swim down a hole in the floor and swim forward out of the shipwreck. They hear something behind them. Keegan looks behind and doesn't see anything. Keegan: Looks like we're in the clear. This way. They swim forward towards the rally point. Keegan: Scarecrow, this is Six-Two. We're approaching rally point Echo. You're cleared for phase two. Elias: Roger that, Six-Two. It's good to hear from you. Keegan: I hear you. Elias: The birds are spinning up and ready to go. We are green lit for phase two. Keegan: Roger that. Six-Two out. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts